


The Devil Within

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkfic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Whitebeard Gang is the most influential gang in the Grand Line city. As a result, they have many enemies. However, this enemy is unlike the others, because it's not the gang as a whole they are after. It's one of their members.





	1. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the greatest enemy you have to conquer is yourself.

Marco, Haruta and Jozu stood near the door, their muscles tense. All of them were ready to burst inside and cause some carnage. Most of the others were with them as back-up.

However, they were stopped short when people inside the room started speaking.

"I am telling you, this plan would go out without a hitch. If we do this, then the majority of Whitebeard Pirates will come running. This will mean that their HQ will have less manpower, making our target easier to snatch up. Our ally would make sure we succeed."

Marco, Jozu and Haruta looked at one another.

"Shit." Marco summed up their thoughts nicely.

-x-

Edward Newgate, commonly known as 'Whitebeard', and the leader of the gang named after him, was thinking about the future. He was getting old, and his children needed someone new to lead them. In his mind, he had already chosen. The person in question was still inexperienced, but Whitebeard knew that with proper guidance, he'd make an excellent leader.

His thoughts were interrupted when a squadron of armed Marines burst in, rifles pointed at him.

"Newgate, we advise you to cooperate, or we will shoot." the squadron leader announced

"What do you want?" Whitebeard asked lazily

"It's not what we want." the squadron leader said "It's who we want."

"And that would be?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow

"Me." a new voice revealed 

Both men looked at Whitebeard's newest recruit and youngest son.

"And I am willing to turn myself in as long as the rest of the gang remains unharmed." Ace said firmly

The door to his right opened, and another man stepped out. This man was a lot bigger than a normal human. His appearance resembled that of the Viking, and there was a rather large hat rested on the middle of his back, attached to the string around his neck. Only three people knew the significance of this hat, and what it symbolized, and all three of them were in the same room at the moment.

"Little Oars Junior." Whitebeard spoke "Make sure he is safe."

Little Oars Jr. nodded, lifting Ace up with his hand and placing him onto his shoulder. Then he turned around and walked away. 

"Gentlemen." Whitebeard stood up, towering over the Marines "Your request has been denied. I am not going to put any of my family in danger."

Just then, Marco, Jozu and Haruta returned.

"Pops.....they......" Haruta began

"I know." Whitebeard said gently "It's been taken care of. Although, now they know that direct approach won't work, so they'll try more subtle methods. That's why we have to make sure they don't succeed. Gather the rest. I'll explain everything when they get here."

And so, once the rest of the Commanders showed up, he told them the whole story. As expected, they were all enraged.

"Marco, inform the 2nd Division. They will want to play a part in this too."

-x-

"What do you mean 'we can't'?

"That's not what he'd want. You know this as well as I do. He'd never forgive us for this."

"Forget what he wants, then. He risked his life for us more than once, so why shouldn't we do the same for him?"

"He is right! It's time to rise up and show him that he is not alone!"

-x-

Little Oars Jr. fingered his hat.

It was more than just a possession. It was the symbol of friendship.

Friendship was more than just having fun together. Friendship was being there for one another in times of need.

And now that his friend needed him, Little Oars Jr. would be there.

-x-

Another meeting was taking place. This time, it was about this new threat and how to deal with it. Some people were absent. Notably, the entirety of the 2nd Division - including their Commander - and Little Oars Jr were absent. They were having a meeting of their own.

Strategies were discussed. Some were outright discarded, and some were taken into consideration and shelved, to be discussed later.

Still, the tensions were high. 

They weren't doing this for themselves.

They were doing this for someone else.

Which meant there was no room for error.

-x-

His name was Jin, nicknamed 'Quicksilver' as a nod to the speed with which he completed his missions.

Assassinations were his forte.

Right now, however, he wasn't an assassin. He was a brother.

His fellow 2nd Division members occupied the entire floor. Sitting on the bed was Little Oars Jr., who had requested to be here, and they granted his request.

Sitting on the windowsill, with his back turned, was Ace.

Everyone was worried. Worried for their Commander. Jin could tell as much.

Because he was worried too, as both a subordinate and a brother.

"We're playing a game of poker." Jin said "Would you like to join us, Ace?"

"Yeah."

The game lasted for couple of hours, on the account of everyone tried to prolong it in an effort to cheer their Commander up. They knew that he enjoyed playing it.

And then, it was finally over. Ace moved forward, intending to return to his former spot, but Jin and two others stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk." Jin crossed his arms "We need to talk about you and us, Commander."

"I've made coffee." Aggy 68 lifted a steaming beaker 

"We know they are after you." Jin sat down on the chair "But we will not let you leave us out of it. You're willing to take risks for us, so why shouldn't we be allowed to do the same for you, Commander?"

"You're not alone." Little Oars Jr. added

And for the first time since joining the Whitebeard gang, Ace couldn't think of a rebuttal.


	2. Tama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go as planned. 
> 
> At least, until they are betrayed by one of their own.
> 
> Fortunately, due to some quick thinking, the enemy's plans are foiled.

Haruta dashed down the narrow street, inspecting it and the people around and about at the same time. 

Finally, he lifted his hand up and blew out an ear-piercing whistle. 

That was the signal.

Soon, Ace, Aggy 68 and Teach were standing next to him.

"Follow me." Haruta instructed

The four of them darted down the dark alleyway. Haruta took a peek. As expected, the Marines were patrolling the well-lit street. There was a black car nearby, and they needed to get in.

The car would take them to their final destination. It was a safe house of sorts, meant to be used if one of the gang members was in serious danger.

Now was one such time.

"Go." Aggy 68 pulled out his twin pistols "I'll cover for you. Oh, and don't you dare die, Commander. If you do, Tama will be heartbroken."

Ace winced. Tama was a young girl from the Wano district who looked up to him. He and Aggy 68 met her while they were still an independent gang, before they were integrated into Whitebeard gang. Ace had promised her he would come back for her one day, even though he had no intention to keep the promise. She was pure, and he didn't want to taint her with his darkness. Straightening himself up, Ace glared at him, before walking ahead. 

Aggy 68 had hit where it hurt, and it made him feel guilty.

-x-

"How are you feeling?" Aggy 68 entered, carrying two cups filled with hot tea in each hand

"I don't know how I feel." Ace offered weakly "I just wish that this was happening to someone else."

"We all wish it at some point during our lifetime." Aggy 68 said "But in the end, we have to take whatever life throws at us."

"How did you get so wise?" Ace lay down on the bed

"I was always wise." Aggy 68 said nonchalantly "We all were. We had to be, given that we had you as our leader."

Ace's response was to throw a pillow at him.

-x-

"Are you positive?" a terse voice asked

"Yes, I am." Teach barked into the receiver "Capture her and use her as bait. This way, you cannot fail."

"You'd better hope that your information is true." the voice on the other end said "For your own sake."

"I don't hope." Teach grinned "I deliver."

He put down the phone and pulled out a bottle, stuffing it in his pocket. The bottle contained a powerful sleeping drug, which would knock everyone except himself, Aggy 68 and Ace out for 48 hours, which was more than enough time to successfully execute the plan.

"Time to alter the playing field, Commander." he grinned evilly, before stepping out into the hallway.

-x-

"The others are on their way." Haruta informed everyone "Including Pops."

'Pops' was the affectionate nickname that others have given to Whitebeard.

"That's great news." Jin nodded "The more manpower we have here, the better."

Suddenly, a thought popped into Aggy 68's head. An idea he didn't like the implications off.

"I need to go pick someone up." Aggy 68 suddenly said "You guys hold the fort while I am gone. Jin, may I borrow your car?"

"Sure." Jin tossed him the car keys.

"Keep the Commander safe!" Aggy 68 called, before dashing out 

"We will!" Jin called back

-x-

The armed forces of the Marines surrounded the house.

Upon searching it, however, they found out it was empty, save for the message on the table.

A Marine picked it up and scanned it. His face fell.

  
I had a feeling you would try something like this to lure out the Commander, so I took the liberty of beating you to it.  
-Aggy 68  
P.S: Tama says 'hi'.  



End file.
